


Invite You In

by navaan



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, First Time, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Steve Rogers woos with his fists, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey knows he finds his best friend's boyfriend attractive. He has also loved Tony for as long as he has known him. And apparently Captain America has a strategy in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



Tony had never been known to do things halfway. Even when he went missing in a war zone - on Rhodey’s watch no less - he came back with an arc reactor lodged in his chest, shortly setting himself up as superhero. The day Pepper told Rhodey that he had refurbished the mansion to become a living space and joint headquarter for the new superhero team that was know as the Avengers now, Rhodey had known that “refurbish” was an understatement without ever actually seeing what Tony had done to his childhood home.

He couldn’t say he was surprised now either, living in the mansion and having been led down here to their beyond state-of-the-art “training room” by Captain America himself for “a little exercise”. He'd already picked up on the fact that “a little exercise” meant an all out battle simulation where Steve Rogers was concerned.

“Come on,” Cap shouted. “You can do better than this, soldier.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he said, smiling to himself, his face hidden behind the mask of the War Machine helmet. After all his targeting system had been built by the same crazy person who had built them the “training room” they were using right now. Not even Captain America himself was fast enough to outrun the guns his armor had been fitted with. 

But Steve knew that, of course. He was the kind of person who was always one step ahead of his enemy. And in this exercise that enemy was Rhodey.

Waiting for Cap to show his hand, he fired a swarm of missiles, the ones Tony had developed for their training sessions that amounted to flashy but relatively harmless fireworks, when Cap jumped at him seemingly out of nowhere, pulling his shield back sideways to strike. Steve immediately, mid-jump, changed his tactics and pulled up the shield, deflecting the missiles last second and coming to a crouch a few feet to Rhodey's right.

“Better,” Steve said and grinned. “The problem with all you armored Avengers is that you rely too much on your tech and not enough on your ability to hit your target with your fists.”

“That's your fabled battle tactics? Hitting things with your fists?” Rhodey asked, striking out simultaneously. Cap had the shield up, not even bothering to move out of the way. The vibranium shield caught the impact without giving an inch, absorbing the strength of the attack instantly. 

“Sometimes,” Cap admitted. “Mostly I hit things with a shield.” It had only been two month since he'd taken over the leadership of the Avengers and with his reputation tainted by the Skrull Invasion it hadn't exactly been the easiest time for him. And Rhodey himself had only weeks before followed the call and properly joined the Avengers, when Tony asked for a short time of leave, but since then he'd gotten to know the other side of Captain America. Steve Rogers was all that the stories made him out to be, but he was also human. Not just a symbol to be held up. Not just a war hero. Not just an Avenger. A smart man with a sometimes self-depreciating, wonderful brand of humor. A fun guy to be around and a loyal compatriot on the battle field. He could see why Steve and Tony got along even when they were probably as different as people could be.

Rhodey had come to like Steve and not just Captain America. And sometimes he was feeling a little guilty about liking his best friend's boyfriend as much as he did. But then he'd always felt equally guilty about having more than just friendly thoughts about said best friend as often as he did - and about having missed the chance to ever make it something more than it was now.

But, yes, even with all these “little” complications, he'd come to really like and appreciate Steve very much indeed.

Which was a good thing to keep in mind when the man in question got out of his field of vision and crashed his shield into the back of his armor hard to make a point, holding it with both hands to have more leverage and to be able to use more strength, nearly toppling him over where he stood. His servos were screeching, but the armor compensated and he remained standing, but was unable to grab Cap easily at this angle.

Steve and Tony had been training together for years, before Rhodey had ever joined the picture. He knew that Steve had been teaching Tony outside of the armor as well, and that their team exercises involved regular war games with all of the team. Cap couldn't just hold himself against Iron Man - he was confident enough to stand with nothing but his shield against the Hulk. And all that came into play now against him. 

Rhodey was as good as Tony in any fight, better trained in battle tactics in fights without the armor probably. But as War Machine he was slower than Iron Man; his armor much bulkier and heavier, more heavily armed. It meant he couldn't move as fast as Tony could in the armor. It wasn't as easy to whiz around and move as elegantly and quickly around your opponent, evade attacks. Only rarely could that be a disadvantage, because his armor's sturdier plating meant he could take Cap's shield crashing against his back and neck without it being much more than a blip on the HUD inside of his helmet. 

After all Tony's workmanship had gone into this armor, too, and it was made to withstand vibranium crafted weapons and robots.

He threw Cap off with one arm, not at all surprised when the man landed on his own two feet without even stumbling. “You'll have to think of something else, Cap. Your boyfriend isn't here. It's not as easy to push me around. I'm not Iron Man,” Rhodey quipped.

Steve smiled mildly. “No, you're not. You're you.” He seemed to be okay with that, too, making Rhodey's stomach flutter a little, followed by the usual moment of guilty conscience 

“Are you in any way implying that Iron Man is a push-over?” a voice asked from the doorway and Rhodey didn't need to look, didn't need to look at the information springing up on his HUD to tell him it was Tony. He knew that voice just fine. “I'll have you know that I can hold myself in a fight, thank you very much.”

“Oh,” Steve said and his smile was turning into a challenging grin despite his words, “we know.”

Tony, his arms folded in front his chest and leaning inside the doorway, looked smug and not at all put off. His eyes met War Machine's frozen stare and he shrugged. “Need help beating the fossil over there, Rhodey? I can have my armor up in no time.”

“Wouldn't the rules of dating imply that you'd have to take his side in a fight?”

There was something incredibly Tony about the way that Tony's smile changed into something that was at once more smug and much, much softer. He looked over at Cap and cocked his head as if there was some unspoken communication going on. “Apparently there are rules,” he said and wriggled his eyebrows at Steve. 

Cap smiled. “There always are.”

Tony's eyes slowly wandered back to him. “You haven't know Cap for long, but the one thing I figured out, when he teased me long enough to make me try and fight him without the armor for the first time, is that fist fights are part of his dating routine.”

“So, this is a date?” The question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself, glad that his face was still hidden inside the armor, because the moment he _realized_ what he'd said, his expression must have changed to one of horror. Had he really just said that?

But Tony was grinning and Steve had this very laid-back amused look on his face and they were exchanging looks the way they often did and then Tony finally looked back at Rhodey and said: “It's time you're catching on, Rhodey. I was getting impatient.”

“We were beginning to think we were fighting a losing battle here.” Steve's grin was still his usual grin. He had seen it a hundred times before. But only now did he realize that the amusement in the blue eyes wasn't just that.

Oh.

* * *

They were all adults here and so there was no need to feel or behave like they were fucking teenagers. But it was hard not to. He was here with Captain America and Iron Man, their attention all for him.

“Jim, relax,” Tony whispered from against his lips. “We did this before.”

And wasn't that just the most unhelpful and most ambiguous statement he could have made. Nervousness made him giddy. Steve's lips were tracing the line of his throat and Tony was nipping his bottom lip and he didn't want to break the moment, didn't want it to stop, couldn't fucking relax either, so he was left to wonder if Tony was talking about him and _Captain America_ inviting people to their bed on a regular basis or about the times he and Tony had made out in college – and the few times after college that Tony probably didn't remember clearly. He wished he could just stop thinking and lose himself in the moment. 

Because here were two superheros trying to get the shirt off him, two _Avengers_ he'd been fantasizing about longer than he would ever admit to anyone.

Steve pulled him closer, rubbing his chest against his back, bucking up against him and when Rhodey opened his eyes – only now realizing that he'd closed them in the first place – Tony was staring at him, biting his lip with a thoughtful expression. It was easy to imagine what a picture they were making, but the lust in Tony's eyes still came as a bit of shock.

It wasn't just for Cap. For both of them.

His eyes remained glued to Tony's mouth as he licked his lips.

Steve sighed behind him. “Come here,” he said and motioned for Tony. “I think he waited long enough.”

And Steve couldn't know how much truth was in his words. 

Tony smirked a bit and only with the knowledge coming from having known this man for so many years did Rhodey recognize the slight nervousness, the softness beneath it. “Hey,” he said and Tony raised an eyebrow at him, but moved slowly back against the headboard of the bed, very slowly losing his shirt as he got there.

“He's such a tease,” Steve whispered in his ear.

“Wouldn't have him any other way,” Rhodey said, his voice raspy. Part of his mind was still not sure if this was really happening.

They moved around on the bed slowly, testing this out, arranging their positions with one person more than all of them were actually used to. Steve moved to Tony's side, pressed a tender kiss against his cheek, but they were both watching Rhodey. Heat rose up his neck and he yearned to finally do something about the want that had been building since the gym.

He kissed Steve first, because he'd been yearning to do it all day. And like with all things, Steve was incredibly patient about it, let Jim set the pace. It turned out to be achingly sweet and Steve was even smiling against his lips. It woke the urge in him to make it _real_ , make it intense and sloppy and hard.

Steve didn't object, but met his fervor with his own fire.

A loud beeping noise practically made them jump apart, as three Avengers ID cards suddenly sounded an alarm as one.

“Shit,” Tony muttered. Steve gave him a long suffering look and Tony rolled his eyes. “I mean: How unfortunate. Don't jump down my throat for being frustrated, darling.” He groaned and sank a little deeper into the pillows. “I'll be so glad to wear an armor,” he muttered.

“Avengers?” Steve had taken up his own ID card from the bedside table, holding it at an angle that wouldn't make it obvious that he was mostly naked and very much not alone. 

“Assembling now, Cap,” Carol told him. “AIM are attacking the SHIELD helicarrier.”

“Sounds like fun,” Rhodey muttered. He was painfully hard, but he was already trying to get his head back in the game, trying to slow his pulse down to normal. 

Steve smiled at him and sighed. “Nobody said the life of a hero was going to be easy.”

“Nobody said it would stop me from having sex either,” Tony said miserably. “Stupid AIM.” He jumped out of bed with surprising energy. “I'll make them incredibly sorry for this. Mark my words.”

* * *

Either AIM had become smarter or they had help. Either way Rhodey knew he was not going to enjoy this. They were not just going after SHIELD today, a second group had already invaded Stark Tower, trying to get at Stark Industry secrets. And apparently another group was keeping the Fantastic Four busy.

“They're not alone,” Tony said aloud and a new screen jumped up inside Rhodey's HUD, showing a group of armors in different shapes, sizes and colors.

“Tony? What's going on?”

“I fear this is personal, Steve,” Tony answered.

“Hammer,” Rhodey finally said out loud, realizing what was going on. “He hates you, but he wouldn't be stupid enough to take on the Avengers _and_ SHIELD.”

“AIM would,” Steve pointed out. “And they don't exactly like Tony or any of us.”

Tony was already swooping in. Steve was charging at AIM foot soldiers in the street, as Tony made his way inside Stark Tower. Carol was keeping them up to date on the situation on the helicarrier, where she, Jan and Thor were having their hands full. He followed Tony in. 

“They are prepared for us,” Cap warned as he suddenly appeared at his side. 

One of the armored thugs was on Rhodey before he even got to the main entrance hall. The armor the size of Tony's own Hulk Buster was barraging hits down on the War Machine armor. A red and white shield appeared in his view screen, knocking the monstrous metal suit away for long enough to give him some breathing room and time to aim properly, but it also made the guy inside the tin can focus on Steve suddenly, who despite being a formidable supersoldier, also lacked the same kind of protective shell that he and Tony were wearing.

But Steve was fast - not fast enough to escape a second arriving Iron Man knock-off suit's punch to the shoulder, but fast enough to get himself out of the monster sized one's reach. 

They managed to hold their own until the helicarrier was all clear and Jan and Thor arrived beside them in a flash. Tony hadn't been seen or heard from in minutes.

“Tony? Are you there?”

“Give me a minute, Cap.”

“Where the hell are you?” Rhodey asked, he'd taken a bad hit to his shoulder and could barley raise it at this point. Cap wasn't looking any better. “And how many of these blasted things are there?”

“46, if you count those trying to take apart the Baxter building,” Tony supplied helpfully. “Give me a minute.”

Jan was whizzing around him, distracting the enemy and blasting them where she got the chance, to fast for their targeting systems to lock on to. Two were going for Cap again, one actually toppling him over while another took aim. Rhodey blasted both of them away with all he had left. 

Steve picked himself up slowly and Rhodey held out the hand on his good side to help him stand. “Remind me not to make enemies of you and Iron Man,” he said.

“You're on a good track to ensure our everlasting loyalty. Or you were before this happened.” It was completely inappropriate in the situation to make jokes about it, but he felt a lot less insecure about it all out here, fighting side by side with Captain America like they hadn't done anything else for all their lives.

“Where is Tony?” Cap muttered.

“Why? Did you guys miss me?” he said, his Iron Man armor was singed black on the right side, but looked relatively unharmed. “Oh, I know, you'll love me for this!” He held up a device that Rhodey hadn't even noticed he was carrying, while basically all the armors around them were suddenly focusing on him and the thing, starting up their repulsors to follow him into the air. Tony dramatically pressed a button and rose a little more, not allowing them to get any closer. But nothing happened.

Hulk, appearing out of nowhere, grabbed the Hulk Buster type armor and beat it right into the ground where Rhodey was standing, with a huge grin. Steve, blood running down his face, said: “I think he's down, Hulk.”

“Not down enough.”

Jan shrugged at Cap and then zapped upwards to help out Tony, who was still not engaging. 

And then suddenly Steve was jumping out of the way as armors just dropped back to earth, or were falling down right were they were standing. 

“Virus,” Tony explained smugly. “The one consistent thing you can rely on with Hammer tech is that security will suck big time. He can't even steal my designs right.”

Rhodey wanted to tell Tony that he shouldn't sound so happy after all this, but when he let his faceplate snap up and Tony was landing near him and Steve and suddenly here they were all sharing a moment on the battle field, his voice just failed him, his throat going dry.

“Can we go home now?” Clint asked, looking between them as if he wasn't sure what he was looking at.

“Sounds like a plan,” Steve said, under his breath. “I left some unfinished business there.”

* * *

This was his life now apparently.

Tony was looking more banged up than the armor had been giving away. Steve was bleeding all over the bed's clean sheets and Rhodey wasn't sure if he'd be able to move his shoulder without crying out in pain. His knee hurt too. Together with Tony he patched up Steve, who didn't protest and let them fuzz over him.

There was some kissing, a lot of touching as they made sure that nobody was gravely injured, that everyone was safe. There was exposed skin and tenderness, hurting joints and painfully slow movements, and some teasing and banter.

They fell asleep, Tony first, without ever finishing that business Steve had been talking about, curled up in Steve's bed in a tumble of limbs. It was hard to see where one of them ended and the other two began. 

But it felt right. 

And apparently there would be many more days of this from here.

Well, he was totally up for it, he thought as he followed Tony's lead and drifted off, too.


End file.
